2 Weeks
by Boxxer-auction
Summary: KyoYuya Typical boy wants new girl at school. Boy chases girl and has big ass sword for no reason. My second SDK fic AU M rating because Kyo's still got a potty mouth EDITED
1. The New Girl

  
A/N: Well here's my second Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. I am hoping to make this one long and (hopefully) as good other people write.- sigh- I'm trying, I'm trying… Well enjoy, I guess and see you later :D

* * *

2 Weeks

Ch.1 **The New Girl**

_Another fuckin day at this shit hole… _

Kyo walked down the hallways of Jindai High school. Flicking his cigarette on the ground he let the last bit burn and cool off while he scanned the hallways. All around people buzzed and hollered at each other. It had been a week since school started and still, students had so much they had to catch up on.

"Kyo! Kyo honey!"

Kyo let out an exasperated breath and slowly turned around.

Izumi No Okuni

_Doesn't she EVER fucking get it…_

Okuni had caught up to Kyo and wrapped her arms sensually around his neck. In the process she had shoved her breasts against his tight, black T-shirt.

"What the hell do you want Okuni?" Kyo always had an irritated tone while talking to her nowadays. "You still don't get it do you bitch. Get off me." He lit another cigarette.

"But Kyo-chan!" she whined, "I thought that—" But she was cut short by another voice screaming down the hall.

"Kyo! Kyo Mibu!" The principle, Mr. Takazura, came stomping down the hall in a rage. Thinning hair and all. "WHAT did I tell you about the no smoking rule! But then again, Mr. Mibu, I SHOULDN'T have to remind you." He was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Then don't." Kyo stated.

Mr. Takazura growled. "Go to your class Kyo and I just might not get you suspended again!"

"O, by all means, please suspend me. I don't think I could stand anymore of this shit hole." Kyo smirked and leaned back slightly. By this time Okuni had slid off Kyo and gone to class, she had gotten bored of the same old ranting of their principle.

"Just go!" Mr. Takazura was red in the face while Kyo just placidly looked around. _Might as well go to class. Nothing else to do here. I guess it's time to leave baldie here for some (hopefully) real entertainment._

Kyo slowly made his way to class and Mr. Takazura was still close to popping a vein.

No entertainment, as far as Kyo's standards, presented itself and Kyo was running out of cigarettes. It was hard to get through class when the teacher was talking about something Kyo could've easily read and memorized. And that reminded him. Why was he here again?

**Click**

Everyone dropped their pencils (except Kyo, obviously) and looked to where the noise came from. Their math teacher, Ms. Ichihara paused and lifted the chalk from the board. Setting it down on the ledge she turned on her heel to see who interrupted her class.

"Um…Is this class 3A?" The intruder tentatively asked.

Kyo slowly shifted his gaze over to the door and saw a girl with blond hair and vibrant green eyes. She wore a short plaid skirt and a blue turtleneck that fell to the top of her belly button. He inwardly whistled. Never mind a girl, she was a woman. He gave her that much credit. Her curvy hips, bright eyes, full lips and he thought of some ways to get her to bed. Of course, that was all. No body was more than a one-night stand for Kyo. _Attachment, pfft..Who needs it? _He'd give it 2 weeks max. before he had her.

"Yes, it is. Would you happen to be Miss Shiina?" Ms. Ichihara looked her up and down as if she had to approve the girl's appearance.

"Gomen, but I had some trouble finding my way around."

"That's fine. Please introduce yourself to the class and take a seat…hm…at the back beside Benitora seems appropriate."

"Hai, Arigatou." She bowed. "My name is Yuya Shiina and I've just transferred here from Kokoro Public school over in Osaka." She paused and turned to the teacher. "Anything else I should mention Ms…"

"Ms. Ichihara. And no, that's fine and please take a seat so I can continue with my class." Ms. Ichihara turned back to the board and continued writing out a problem.

Yuya walked to the back of the room and tried to ignore some of the wandering eyes on her chest or rear.

_Pigs. Why the hell did we move?_ She sighed and took her seat. Then she pulled out her books from her black, courier type Hello Kitty bag .

"Psst." Yuya glanced to her right and found a boy with a white bandana and white wife beater shirt on. He also had a few tattoos and wore green cargo shorts.

"Huh?"

"Hi, I'm Benitora. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

SLAP!

Again, everyone turned around, as well as the teacher, and stared at Yuya.

"Miss Shiina, may I inquire as to why you just slapped Mr. Benitora?" Ms. Ichihara was getting to the pissed off part of her mood scale.

"Not even 2 minutes in here and he asks me to be his girlfriend!" Then she settled down. "Gomen. I'll be quieter."

"How about you just be quiet altogether?" The teacher quirked an eyebrow.

"Hai." Yuya sunk into her chair with a blush spreading all over her face.

This is gonna be a long day…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well first chapter! GOMEN for it being sooo short. But It's like 12:0-0 AM and I'm sleepy. I'll get the second one up soon! X3 

XoXo

Hellsingz-own-psychotic


	2. Taunting Timetables

A/N: Second chapter…Um..Nothing much to say about it, sorry if it's bad :( I'll make the next one good :D Read on…

* * *

**Taunting Timetables**.

The sound of the school bell rang throughout the school. Immediately students filled out the hallways and shoved their way to their lockers.

Yuya, of course, still couldn't find hers.

Ie-ya… Why can't I find my locker? Let's see… 

"165…165…165… Ah! There it is!" Yuya pushed past the other students and finally got to her locker. She flung it open and scrambled for her books. Class was starting in 2 minutes and it seemed to be at the other side of the school by looking at the map. Yuya sighed.

"Hey," Kyo popped up beside Yuya. "Your Shiina right?"

"Uh.." Yuya was taken aback. First…well, second person who has talked to her today (Benitora shouldn't count). She regained her composure, "Hey, if you want me to be your girlfriend or anything forget about it." She looked at him, scrutinizing his appearance and his face. A blush spread across her face and she looked away.

He's hot. Sharp features, but nothing to scare a girl. Looks like he's fit too, muscles, but not overpowering or intimidating…sort of…Stop it Yuya! Don't think these things, he's just like the rest!

"I'm not here for that. Just came to get my books, but then I noticed you here and I couldn't help myself." He leaned closer "But what if I WAS here, looking for a girlfriend?" He was 2 inches from her face and Yuya stared wide-eyed at his brazen act. Startled turned into anger.

"Get the hell away!" She pushed him and he just fell back gracefully into his original position, crossing his arms in the process. It's not like she pushed hard or anything. Kyo could just imagine those hands on him…

"What locker you in?"

"164, coincidentally, beside yours. How nice. Well, anyways. See ya, Shiina." Kyo grabbed his books, and slammed his locker shut, smiling as he walked away. He was just a bit closer to her, and his goal. _Nothing emotional, just physical._

Yuya just stared at him in awe. _What arrogance…

* * *

_

"Ah! Lunchtime, finally, some time for me to relax and think!" Yuya greeted the cafeteria with a smile and sat down for a nice quiet lunch.

"Hello, Miss Shiina! So, you willing to forgive my rude behavior this mornin'? I was a bit quick wasn't I? But I mean you're just so beautiful! It's hard for me—"

"Shut up Tora." A man with a Russian accent spoke up. He wore a tight, deep red T-shirt and black loose pants. He had one blue, and one red eye and his hair was short and white, spiked slightly with a little help from gel.

"Aw, c'mon Bro! I was jus' havin' a lil' fun." Benitora whined.

"Magera's right, you should not be harassing a woman like that, right Kyo-han?"

Another man spoke from the group. He had black shoulder length hair that flipped out. His attire consisted of a knee length navy coat with greet trim on the collar. Under that was an orange T-shirt with black trim at the ends and dark cargo pants.

"Hey Yukimura! I resent that!" Benitora crossed his arms and pouted like a 6-year-old.

She shot up from her spot " Hi nice to meet you, I'm Yuya." She shook Yukimura's, then Magera's. "And he wasn't harassing me, only this morning." She plastered on a smile.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Yukimura offered.

"That would be nice and all, but I am going have to decline. I might get hit on again." She frowned.

"What would you mean by that?" Magera quirked his head to the side.

Kyo and Benitora. That's what I mean.

"Well, never mind then, I guess I'll have lunch with you guys." Yuya picked up her tray and walked smiling, soon engrossed in a conversation about politics with Magera.

"Hey, Kyo-han. Which tactic you gonna use this time? I'm not sure she'll fall for it though. She seems, I don't know… _different?_ Wouldn't you agree?" Yukimura whispered to Kyo and smiled slightly. "Besides, someone else might want her, like Tora-han?" He laughed silently.

"Benitora is still a kid. I could easily get him out of the way, but I'll let the idiot have some fun while giving me something to watch for once that's remotely interesting."

"What if your brother, Kyoshiro, wanted her. We all know he always gets what he wants." Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"I also always get what I want, always over him." Kyo growled.

"Let's hope so!" Yukimura sang.

* * *

"Yuya? Can I see your time table? Maybe you have some of the same classes as us." Yukimura took the sheet of paper from Yuya and scanned it. Since he already knew of everyone elses' classes they didn't need to pull out their timetables too.

"So, am I stuck alone for most of my classes, Yukimura? Or will I have some of you guys to keep me company?" Yuya questioned.

"Company. Who would want to spend company with an undeveloped woman, who has a face to match?" Kyo, all relaxed and leaning back in his chair, opened one eyes and shifted it to rest on Yuya.

"What did you call me?" Yuya slowly raised her hand and then dashed to hit Kyo on the head…HARD.

Too bad he had good reflexes.

He had caught her wrist in mid air and she struggled to get free.

"Let…go...of me…You self absorbed…..good for nothing…"

"Shut up." Everyone had gone to another table and left Kyo and Yuya alone. They knew Kyo's motives, although they might not like them, they had to comply. Kyo, after all, was their friend, and somewhat scary at times.

"Excuse me!"

He pulled her down and stared her straight in the eyes. "I said, shut up. Is there a problem with that?"

"Why, yes, there IS Kyo." Yuya wrenched her arm free from his grasp and was now glaring at him with daggers. A normal human being would've ran away by now form her look, but this was Kyo. " I think you should go back to kindergarten and learn how to treat people right, why are you so…so…arrogant!"

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just simply telling you, be quiet." Kyo smirked.

"O, whatever!" Yuya stomped away, out of the cafeteria and into the girls washroom while Yukimura and the others seated themselves at the table again.

"Kyo, maybe you should try to be a lil' bit nicer to Miss Yuya. She is a lovely lady!" Benitora laughed.

"The funny thing about all this is I discovered that Yuya has the exact same classes as Kyo. Isn't that something?" Yukimura folded the time table and threw it to Kyo to give to Yuya later since they wouldn't see her in any of the classes for the rest of the day.

Kyo sat there after everyone left.

_This'll be fun…

* * *

_

For the rest of the day Kyo kept his eyes on Yuya. She was relieved that he didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. The downside was that she lost her timetable and couldn't find it anywhere. So she just wandered the halls.

"O, this is definetly not good." Yuya ran her hands through her hair. "Why me? I have no idea what classes to go to. Mr. Takazura is gonna me so mad at me!" Yuya had her face down, looking at the ground, in hopes of finding her timetable.

"Looking for this?" Kyo leaved against the locker that she was crouching in-front of.

"Well, if that's my timetable, then yes, it is what I'm looking for. Now please give it to me." Yuya stood up and held out her hand.

Kyo shifted his arm above her head and leaned in closer. "What if I said no."

"Then I would get it out from you one way or another." Yuya looked back defiantly.

"Fiesty, I like that." Kyo slipped the timetable into her hand and slowly rose up. "Too bad I have to go now. See ya Shiina."

As Kyo walked down the hall Yuya just stood there and blushed.

He doesn't seem to respect personal space, but being that close could be nice. His chest against mine. No! Dammit, you dirty girl! Stupid adolescents.

So Yuya walked home alone and thought about Kyo. As much as she hated it, he wouldn't leave her mind.

"I just need a good night's rest and some food. Then I'll be good again."

* * *

Well, hey, there we have it. Sorry, lame-ass second chappie, but I make up these things on the spot. I will start chapter 3 probably in about 2 days . Don't know when it'll be up though. I'll make it better than this! Puts on armour to save me from produce Again I'm sorry for the bad chapter. Sort of a writer's block coming on. I'll push it though! O ya, and PLEASE review it makes my hoard of monkeys feel happy And it makes my turtle drink pudding, so CLICK THE BUTTON NOW, or else I kick you with this giant boot, ehehehe...

xoxox

Hellsingz-own-psychotic


	3. Dreams Without Relief

A/N: Uh...Ya… 3rd chapter finally here! **plays music** WOOH OO! Well, sorry for the REALLY late update, been busy and lazy. Well, here it is XD

* * *

**2 Weeks**

**Chapter 3: Dreams Without Relief**

_"Brother! Brother! Wait up!" A little girl in a pink kimono and blonde hair ran towards a man in a blue kimono._

_"Hey1 there you are! You ready for the festival?"_

_"Hai! Hai! Brother, let's get going!"_

_They walked down a pathway filled with festival goods and little jewelry and things for patrons to admire & buy._

_"Brother! Look at this beautiful thing! May I please have it?"_

_"Anything for you, my little bounty huntress." The man smiled and a crinkle appeared above the corners of his lips._

_"Arigatou Onii-san!" The little girl jumped around showing off to everyone that she had the prettiest piece of jewelry there.

* * *

_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yuya turned over and slammed her alarms clock face down on her nightstand.

"Ugh….Already that time eh?" She sat-up and stretched, yawning in the process. "guess that means I have to actually get ready, ne Kuro-chan?" She turned to her cat and smiled.

"But that dream. Again some flashback of that girl. Why is it all too familiar? O well, no time to dwell on pointless dreams! Time to get up-up-up!"

Yuya made her way to the bathroom and showered to wake her up.

A shot of cold water burst onto Yuya.

"I ya! Mama! Turn off the water downstairs!" Yuya yelled form the shower.

"Gomen darling, you know you should get up earlier 'cause I just love to have my morning tea! Plus you didn't do the dishes last night so I had to start them this morning!"

Yuya's mother yelled up the stairs.

_Oops… Forgot about that…But I WAS up all night doing homework, man, those stupid teachers forget we have a life._

Once Yuya was dressed she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door kissing her mother on the check on her way.

"Bye-bye Mama! See ya after school!"

* * *

Yuya was once again lost so, she though she would follow the asshole (a.k.a. Kyo). Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. Well, for her at least.

"Dammit you stupid git, I need you help finding my classes" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Yuya felt someone tap her shoulder and she twirled around, aggravated that someone would dare interrupt her during this crucial time.

"What is it?" Once she turned around, though, she immediately though Kyo! But then again, there was something different.

His eyes are blue and his hair is black. His voice is even higher.

"Hello, are you Miss Shiina?" The man asked.

His etiquette is way better too, what the hell is going on here?

"Kyo?"

"No, well at least, I don't think so. He is my brother. I am Kyoshiro Mibu. I noticed you seemed to be looking for something, what might it be?"

"O gomen, gomen! I was just looking for Kyo because he's in most of my classes and I don't exactly know where they are just yet. Embarrassing, ya I know." Yuya sweat-dropped.

"It's quite alright, but don't bother looking for Kyo, when he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. And He probably out smoking or something anyways. Or maybe with Okuni, doing something he shouldn't" Kyoshiro laughed lightly and extended a hand towards Yuya. "Come with me, I'll show you your class. What class do you have anyways?"

"O, that's very generous of you! I have um, English I think." She smiled and took his hand.

_Wow, how can 2 twin brothers be so different? I mean Kyo's a total bastard and Kyoshiro is so kind and gentle, and caring and perfect. Men…I'll never get men._

* * *

Kyoshiro had been the knight in shining armor that day and continued to surprise and win Yuya over. MUCH more than his brother had done.

"Well, it seems it is the end of the day. I must get going, shall I see you tomorrow Miss Yuya?" Kyoshiro bowed and smiled.

"Why of course! I had a great time today and thank you so much for showing me where everything was. Actually, thank you for all your help! I really appreciate it."

Kyoshiro walked out the door and got into his car, a Mercedes Benz, with a blue chrome finish and full leather interior.

"See you tomorrow." Kyoshiro winked at her and Yuya waved goodbye as he pulled out and drove out of the parking lot.

"Arrogant piece of shit."

Yuya heard a deep voice behind her and she turned around.

"I think you're the piece of shit Kyo! At least Kyoshiro has common courtesy and manners, unlike SOMEONE I know."

"O shut up, you know you love me. Why not follow the crowd? Everyone else seems to be doing it?"

He was smirking at her! Her! She was going to kill him someday.

"Follow everyone else? Who the hell loves YOU? You are such an ass you know that? You think of only yourself and have no regards for personal space!" Yuya was fuming. Every time she saw him she filled with a deep loathing, well maybe not loathing, but she didn't like him. She knew that

"Well, if I started to treat you like my brother does then would you like me better? 'Cause it ain't happening. Who would wanna be the fake he is? It's all an act to win you over, use you for a good fuck and then toss you away like every other girl. Face it, you're just another one of them." Kyo was starting to get annoyed, sure he liked fire, but he didn't want this bullshit. Plus, he thought that she at least sort of liked him, now his ego and tactics were bruised. _That bitch…_

"O piss off you ass! Don't ever talk to me again!"

With that Yuya stormed off only to be pulled back by Kyo's reflexes.

"Your not going anywhere, besides, it's getting dark out. I'll drive you home." Kyo dragged her to his car and opened the door of his black convertable. "Get in."

"Stupid baka…Fine." Yuya got in and turned her head so that she wouldn't have to see that idiot during the ride home.

"Where do you live?"

No answer.

"Hey, ugly, where do you live?" Kyo glared at her backside. Bitch

"Down by Tokugawa District." Yuya looked at him briefly and then turned back to staring out to the road passing by as they pulled away from the school grounds.

"Why are you so fat then? Anyone who walks there and back would be rail thin. I mean it's at least a few miles walk." Kyo was angry now, not amused. He kept his anger in check and to a minimum, although it was hard.

"O, shut the hell up."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry for it being short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm kinda running outta ideas. Plus I don't wanna make it overdescriptive. So until next time ja-ne! I'll be back with the 4th chapter ASAP

Love love,

Hellsingz-own-psychotic


	4. Silence is Golden

A/N: Well, here is the 4th chappie! I'm kinda stuck for ideas (lol) but for now I think it's progressing nicely. School has been swamping me and other stuff is being stressful so I'll try to have updates ASAP. Well enjoy for now I also tried to make it longer, I noticed my others were really short O.o

* * *

**2 Weeks **

**Chapter 4:** Silence Is Golden

Yuya stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! At least treat other people's things with a little respect wench!" Kyo didn't particularly like his car, but it deserved a little appreciation.

"Respect! You think I need to show respect? Kami-sama! You are such an idiot! You, Kyo, are the one who needs to show respect. I'm going home." Yuya turned on her heel, but then stopped for a moment. "Thank you for the ride." Then she continued on her way.

_She thinks she's so wonderful, I'll show her._ But then Kyo noticed her rear end. Watching her curvy backside and feminine grace go into her house he seemed to be in a silent spell. He shook his head. _Damn her all to hell._

So he drove away thinking of many ways to taunt her the next day.

She opened the door and threw the keys on the table beside it. Closing the door with a click she leaned her head against the door.

"Ugh, egotistical baka. How can he be so ill mannered. Men, such a waste of space and air."

She glared at the door; the room took on a eerie silence. The light from the moon shone through her curtains streaming rays of blue-ish white all over. She slowly pulled herself from the door and made her way to the kitchen. After getting in her nice, warm pajamas on she sat down and started on her homework (and ordered a little pizza to satisfy the hunger pains).

* * *

While Kyo was driving back to his house he heard the faint ring of a phone. _What the hell is that? _He turned and looked around the car and his eyes settled on a small pink cell phone occupying the passenger seat. As soon as he stopped at a stoplight he picked up the phone and inspected it. When he looked at the little key chain dangling off it he noticed a name

"Yuya. That stupid woman left her cell in my car. She'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow until she gets it." Kyo grinned and placed it in his pocket. _Things should be fun tomorrow, _Kyo thought to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later Yuya had fallen asleep on top of the books that spilled from the desk and over the floor.

_Knock…Knock…_

The knocking persisted and Yuya started to faintly register that it wasn't the dream. She pulled herself up form the desk and shuffled over to the door.

"Who the hell is it." She groaned.

Yuya opened the door, "Sasuke? I didn't know you had a job!"

He just stared at the gorund lie it was better than sliced bread. "Well, I have to get some money and not totally mooch off my parents, ne?" He smirked and laughed nervously. Sasuke had a little pizza hat on with a green shirt with the tacky logo emblazed over it in big 20-point-can-you-read-this font.

"What are you embarrassed about? Having a job is great! Or maybe it's the ridiculous outfit you have to parade around?" She laughed and poked him lightly. "Hey, what do ya say we share this pizza, I mean, one large pizza is a whole lot for one girl to digest." She smiled and opened the door more to make a path for him to walk in.

"I'm sure you could devour all this in 2 seconds!" He poked her stomach and laughed.

"HEY! I am NOT fat!" She hit him on the head with her fist jokingly.

"Well, I'll eat you pizza anyways. It's better to eat the product than to serve it!" Sasuke stepped in and removed his shoes and hat. "I wish they didn't make me wear all this logo crap. Makes me feel so stupid."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I used to work at a store one and wore a mascot costume. It was a giant tiger. Don't exactly know why though, 'cause the store had nothing to do with tigers." She frowned. "O well! Let's go eat pizza, I'm starved!"

Yuya made her way over to the table and cleared all the books and thing off of it and shoved them all into a corner of the room. Setting the pizza on the table she pulled out 2 plates form the cupboard and some napkins.

"Hey, Sasuke, whatcha' want to drink?" She made her way top the fridge and pulled out a coke for herself.

"Whatever you're having is fine." Sasuke looked over her apartment. Nothing to special, pretty basic. A TV, phone, fair sized kitchen. Fuzzy carpeting in the living room and a bathroom off to the left. "You've got a nice place here Yuya-han."

"Why thank you Sasuke. I don't have enough money to get a bigger place or many furnishings, but it still feels like home to me." She smiled slightly and gave him his drink. She then proceeded to open the pizza box and stuff her face.

Sasuke looked around once more at the paintings and thing that covered the walls. There was something missing though. All the bright happy posters, vivid paintings, and abstract sculptures still didn't see complete. _Pictures! That's what she doesn't have. Weird…._

"Hey, Yuya-han, how come you don't have any pictures of your family up? I mean you have everything artistically possible up but pictures." He looked at her and she shifted.

"O, I just..uh, haven't gotten around to it I guess." She lowered her head a little and took another bite of the pizza, suddenly the hunger pains went and she could only feel like throwing up.

"O, You ok?" Sasuke looked at her and frowned slightly.

Yuya snapped her head back on and slapped on a smile "Of course! Gomen. " She then went back to ravaging her pizza hoping to convince him that she was fine. Thankfully, for her sake, it worked.

Two hours later Sasuke departed and Yuya was once again left to her empty household.

Silence, what a dreadful thing… 

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry for the shortness again, but I'm having a writer's block w ARG! I wish it would go away.. O well, I'll hopefully get he next one up real soon, and since winter break is close I'll have WAY more time School is being a bitch right now . Sorry for the late update though XX It's been too long…. 

**Xoxo**

Hellsingz-own-psychotic


End file.
